guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rating
Doesn't your Guild rating also go down if you do nothing? That seemed to be the case in a couple of Guilds I was in. --Karlos 07:39, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) Hmmm, I thought no, but I dont know for sure. Your guilds ranking will definitly change, since other guilds rating changes, but rating? Isnt that what top guilds were accused of: Blocking top ladder spots by not playing anymore to preserve their good rating? Maybe Anet changed it after those complaints, but I never heard of it. --Xeeron 08:39, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) :I guess I was talking about Rank, but isn't rank based on rating? --Karlos 10:13, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Your guilds ranking can change without a change in rating. Say your guilds rating is 1200 with Rank 500. Now guild XYZ with rating 1199 and Rank 501 wins a fight and gains 10 rating. They pass your guild, so now your guilds ranking is 501, but the rating still 1200. --Xeeron 19:19, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I am pretty sure that those guilds "slid" down. Both Ranking and Rating slid down. I maybe hallucinating, but I am on every night and did not see any GvGs take place. --Karlos 19:52, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) Why is the article called "Guild Rating" instead of just "Rating" (which redirects here)? In the guild window, the term used is simply "Rating". I also find it weird/redundent to say "The Guild Rating of your guild" as opposed to just "Your guild's rating". -PanSola 00:46, 5 January 2006 (UTC) I know that guild rating goes up and down based on what guilds you face, but what is the maths behind it? Is it based on the ELO rating system like chess? When one team gains rating, does the other lose the same amount? From my experience, I would say that two evenly rated guilds would get +-15. Is this true? Are wins and losses the only variable, or does flawless or time affect it? I would really like to be able to predict how much, say, a 1100 rated guild gets for beating a 1000 guild. --Hewus 09:14, 17 February 2006 (CST) :Yes, the ladder is based on ELO. And yes, two evenly rated teams would get +-15, since the K-value is 30. I don't think flawless or time affects it the rating. See “Appendix B: Guild Wars Ladder Rating and Ranking Systems” in the GW universal tournament rules. Why doesn't work here Because runs IWAY which was nerfed... err, I mean, because requires enabling TeX support. — Stabber 22:23, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Not necessarily. You can get some decent support with mimetex -- http://www.chronarion.org/mimetex.htm. -- James Sumners 02:32, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::But that's just silly when guildwiki runs on FreeBSD that should have no problem with TeX. IMHO, WikiTeX is far superior to any other TeX-like solution I've seen. — Stabber 02:35, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::I don't disagree. But I also don't administer the wiki so I don't know if TeX isn't available because of hosting restrictions or what. mimetex gets around that if so. -- James Sumners 02:37, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah but no caching can be a bugger. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 03:02, 17 March 2006 (CST) New Rating System There is a new rating system in place and this page is out of date. After observing how the new system works it may be the old one didvided by 10. If you were supposed to get 10 points for winning you only get 1. Instead of 20 only 2. Someone should research this. --Pelius The Seer 09:43, 8 January 2007 (CST) :The 30 is a 5 for non-tournament games. --Fyren 09:49, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::I'am going to add new graphs soon, displaying the new system~--Andromeda 13:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) How approximation with rating works We shuld find out how the game approximates the rating. Like when 2 guilds of equal rating meet it shuld be 2.5 rating to the winner but it is in reality 2. Even when the winning guild is quite a few rating under in rating. I cant get this to make sense. I'm going to do some pratical testing to find out where the breakpoints in difference in rating is. Wold be glad for any help.Andromeda :Depending how they round, from the graph a rating difference of up to ~150 could still result in a rating change of 2. --Fyren 08:35, 2 February 2007 (CST) :: yes, And I want to find out how they round, have collected some data now. --Andromeda 11:56, 2 February 2007 (CST) GUild Rating Is it possible to have your guild rating reset? or does it stay there permantly? So if i really want to change the guild rating or reset it, i have to make a new guild? Or is there like a time thing, like if u don't do GvG for a moth, it'll reset back to (no-rating) :New comments go on the bottom. After 3 months without a single GvG, your rank will reset back to N/A. Your rating will stay at whatever it was, so if you GvG again, Your rating won't start back from 1,000 (unless it was 1,000 to start with :P). --Macros 09:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC)